Mistaken
by 13mermaidlover
Summary: Mistaken is pretty much about characters from H2O and Wizards& a little bit from Victorious and Pretty Little Liars, & Twilight. They go threw problems each differently. They experience challenges they never thought they would have to. From my other serie
1. Chapter 1

Nathan's POV

I was sitting on my bed playing with my laptop when my best friend, Maria, called. "Hello?" I said, "Nathan, I have something you need to see." Then she hung up. Well, that's not weird. Less than, 5 minutes my mom yelled for me, "Nathan! Maria is here!" I yawned and shut my laptop and went downstairs. Sure enough, Maria was waiting for me, with her blue laptop bag. She waved. I walked back up the stairs. Maria followed; once we got to my room she sat on my bed and pulled out her laptop. "I found this sight, of what missing kids might look like today." What is this? Probably about our school project. Whatever. Then, she clicked on a picture of a boy, he looked like he was 5. Then, it shifted into what looked like a 17 year old. He looked exactly like me. "See? This is what I needed to show you." She looked at me. I rolled my eyes back at her. She suddenly looked concerned. "Maria. Get real. It's just another guy that's looks totally identical to me!" I got up, Maria moved over next to me and showed me the picture again. "Nathan, this is not some type of joke!" She sat her laptop down. She knew I was getting mad at her. "Nathan, do you still have you baby clothes?" I laughed. Trying to make joke, "Yeah, in the top drawer." Maria ran over and pulled out an orange striped shirt. She stood frozen. "Maria? Are you alright?" She still stood frozen. I was getting worried. I snatched my shirt and looked at her laptop. Sure enough, the little boy was wearing an orange striped shirt. I laughed again. "Maria, so, we have the same shirt? She moved, thank God. "No! Look at the corner." I looked there was a maroon stain. It looked like an old Popsicle stain. I looked at the shirt on the computer. It had the exact stain. I looked at Maria, she had her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was going to cry. I ran over to her. "It's okay, Maria." She removed her hand a started to cry. "NO! NO! It is NOT OK! Don't you SEE? YOUR picture is on a MISSING person's website!" I needed to calm her down, before Mom got involved. "You need to calm down." I sat her down. She got her laptop and when over to my desk and plugged it in to my printer. She printed the little boy's picture and the older boy's picture. She slammed her laptop shut. She put it in the bag and threw the pictures at me. "Nathan! If this is for real, who are those people living in your house!" She slammed my bedroom door. It shook me inside. Then, I heard the downstairs door slam. Then I knew, whatever is going on, Maria was absolutely under no circumstance letting it go.


	2. Chapter 2: Rikki

Rikki's POV

I was walking and talking to Cleo on the phone. "Party time!" Cleo yelled loudly. I absolutely under every circumstance hated parties. "Who's?" I asked rudely. Cleo sighed, "Will's," she sounded suddenly upset, "I can't believe you'd forget!" I had no clue what Cleo was talking about. "What? Forget? No, what?" I was so confused. "I know you are stubborn and rude and careless, but this is too far." Cleo yelled. Did she just call me stubborn, careless, and rude? "I am not! And what is this about!" I yelled back. "Find out yourself." She hung up. I sat on the sand. Alone; Cleo thinks I only care about myself! Well, I'll show her ass! I got up and dove in to the water, finally at Mako, I saw Lewis working in the moon pool walls. "Still trying to figure that out?" I yelled. Lewis dropped his scalpel. "Damn it, Rikki! You scared the living hell out of me! And yes." I laughed, "Are you going to Will's party?" I asked. I looked at me, and sighed, "No can't." He continued his work. I looked at him, "What's his party about?" I asked sadly. "Birthday," Lewis said, not looking at me. I got out and dried myself, filling the cave with steam. "Will you cut it out!" Lewis yelled. He was mad. I wonder what I did? He collected his items and left before I could ask any more questions. Sadness filled the cave. I was all alone. I wiggled my toes. I needed to get will a present. What could I find? I laughed to myself. I was a mermaid! I dove in the water. After 3 hard working hours, I found it. The perfect shell, it screamed Will! I dove a little deeper. I felt like someone was watching me. I grabbed the shell. I turned to see a huge net coming down on me. I looked to my side to see a diver, I looked closer, and he was smiling. Nate. I lost all my breath. It had been 16 minutes. Slowly, I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Zane

Helllo! This is Lyndsey here! I made a video for Zane's so look first! here it is, /t6CQnV5K4Y4! So yep here we go!

My name is Zane Bennett. I don't have many friends. Well, except Nate, he's uh, moving on. I am in love with Rikki she's my girlfriend, i think. We are having problems. Like when Nathan came. Ugh, dont get me started! Anyways, it's like 10:00 a.m. I am not at school today. My dad hit me a little too hard last night, so I skipped. If he knew, damn. Mako is beautiful, I am praying to God that no one comes. if anyone saw my scar, even Rikki would feel bad for me. It feels like I was slammed in a car door. but swear, you wont tell dad, or give him any ideas. It's killing me, how much I want to leave right now. Well, whatever, maybe I'll take a dive. SPALSH. The water feels so good, it's like bath water, ahhh. Then, I open my eyes. And lucky me, I see Cleo.


End file.
